


What Is This Feeling?

by BullySquadess



Series: Theatre Au [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Wicked AU, kinnda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess
Summary: Alya and Chloe engage in a little song and dance...





	What Is This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate title to this fic is "I'm gay and love theatre".  
> Enjoy!

A renewed wave of heat rolled over the actress' makeup-caked face, brought on by the track lights cast down from the eaves. The vamping of the orchestra cued her to peer across the stage, meeting her duet partner's eyes with a synchronized flash they'd taken weeks to perfect.

A beat. A breath. And then-

["What is this feeling, So sudden and new?" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_f_6w_bVKM4)Galinda began, in her sweet, vibrato-tempered soprano.

_Vamp._

"I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you," her Elphaba sang right back.

_Vamp._

"My pulse is rushing."

_Vamp._

"My head is reeling."

_Vamp._

"My face is flushing," Galinda warbled- another, deeper voice joining her on, "What is this feeling?"

"Fervid as a flame," they harmonized, "Does it have a name?"

_3-2-1..._

"Yeeeeeessss..." the girls crooned in tandem, stalking to center stage with eyes of blue and brown locked in heated tango. They stopped just sort of each other, mere inches between their faces,  the taller (and greener) of the pair tossing a prop journal on the wheeled bed upstage before leaning ever-so-slightly closer to the blonde.

The music crescendo-ed, as did the vocals, creating a striking tension that rose higher and higher until...

"Loath- _ing!_ " the singers snapped, feet stamping the stage and words drenched in disdain as the audience gave a laugh. "Un- _a_ -dul-terated loathing!"

_Vamp._

"For your face," Galinda sneered.

"Your voice," Elphaba deadpanned.

"Your clothing!"

Another vamp, punctuated by a fancy bit of movement they had spent hours arguing over whether to keep or not.

"Let's just say-"

There was another smattering of laughter as Galinda stuck her tongue out at Elphaba's momentarily turned back.

"I loathe it all!" the performers rang out, voices melding in perfect harmony despite the poison thread through the lyrics and the intense dislike of their glares.

The rest of the song played out in a near-flawless manner, months of tears, tantrums and grueling rehearsals culminating into a number that was downright _fantastic._ The vocals were crisps, the vowels where tall, and the two leading ladies continued to demand attention even after the ensemble joined them on-stage.

Galinda sparkled in a way only _slightly_ aided by her platinum updo and glittering dress, dazzling the audience with her classically-trained operatic voice and occasional tapping. Likewise, Elphaba captivated with her powerhouse of a belt and massive stage-presence, both performers continually circling each other like predators ready to pounce.

Raw talent swirled and coalesced until the final note rang out, driving the audience to their feet with a thunderous applause practically unheard of for a non-finale number. Galinda and Elphaba didnt even flinch. They merely glared at each other a moment longer, chests heaving, before turning on their heels with a huff and exiting to opposite ends of the stage.

Of course that composure only lasted until they made it to the privacy of the wings, at which point Alya (sweat-drenched but elated) was assaulted by a dark shadow mass that felt suspiciously like her best friend/ stage manager.

"Oh my god!!" Marinette whisper-yelled, jumping in place, "You were amazing!!"

"Thanks Girl," Alya laughed breathlessly, still a bit winded from the performance. She extracted the smaller girl out from her bosom, nodding to the other techies as they offered their own quiet congratulations. "But if you smear my body paint Juleka will have your head."

"Right," Marinette said with a chuckle, tilting her head in that adorable way she always did when someone was speaking through her headset. Her smile brightened. "Oh! Nino wants you to know it looked _perfect_ from the sound booth. Tony-worthy, he said."

A pause, then Marinette choked on a laugh, tossing Alya a look she couldn't quite decide if she liked.

"Pssshhh Im not telling her that. Ask her after the show."

Ah. That again.

Alya mushed her cheek against Marinette's (she'd beg forgiveness from her purple-haired makeup artist later), speaking so her lips were pressed against the mic of the stage manager's headset. "For the last time, Chloe and I are not dating so you can just stuff it Lahiffe."

She retreated with a roll of her eyes- though not before catching a laugh from the other end of the headphones -then rolled them again at Marinette's knowing expression.

"Not you too," she groaned, walking backwards towards the door that led the greenroom. "Need I remind you showmances were _explicitly banned_ by the director? Not to mention the fact Chloe and I _hate_ each other."

"So did Elphaba and Galinda," Marinette trilled smugly, "And we _all_ know how the second act plays out~"

Alya's only response was a third eye roll, tossed over her shoulder as she exited the wings.

The door clicked shut behind her, cutting off Marinette's giggle and smothering the sound of the orchestra until it was a muted thrum in the back of her ears. _'Nosy little gossips, all of them...'_

Finally allowing herself a moment to breathe, Alya grinned, a mixture of caffeine and adrenaline putting a spring in her step as she wound through the bowels of backstage. She was stopped twice between the wings and the table with the water bottles, then twice more on her way to the wig closet, but eventually she was able to shake off her cast mates long enough to slip inside the small side-room unnoticed.

"Were you followed?" a voice snapped from the darkness, conjuring Alya's fourth (she was approaching a new personal best) eye roll of the night. 

"I'm never followed."

A scoff. "Oh yeah? Well you also say you're never sharp, but your voice at the end of the second chorus could have cut _steel._ " 

"You done?" Alya asked drolly, polishing off the last of her water bottle before setting it beside the six other empty bottles (one for each production night) stacked on the shelf to their left. "It's not like intermission lasts forever."

Alya could almost _hear_ her co-star pouting, but she pressed their bodies together none-the-less, pink tulle meeting black muslin as the two girls wound their arms around each others' waists. Sighing, the performers melded together as seamlessly as they did on stage, having as much practice with this dance as they did with any of their other, more public numbers.

(Not that anyone but them would know.)

"Yeah yeah," Chloe murmured, the words buzzing against the surface of her girlfriend's smile, "Just dont let me walk out with green lips again..."

 

* * *

 

 

Five minutes later, Alya slipped from her love nest, lips deliciously tender and body vibrating with a totally _different_  breed of adrenaline than her earlier show-buzz.

Six minutes later, half the cast had blown obnoxious air kisses her way, leaving Alya wondering if she had something on her face.

Seven minutes later, the red-faced director stormed up to his lead actress, flicking the button on her mic pac to the "OFF" position and telling her he wanted to speak with her and Chloe after the show was over.

(Elphaba and Galinda entered act two with their faces a perfect mask of innocence.)

(Even when greeted by the raucous cheers and wolf-whistles of the delighted audience.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware there is no intermission after this song but have you considered:
> 
> 1\. It's a fanfic.


End file.
